Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. There is no specific order for the morphing sequence. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: Jason: "All right then, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" *Tommy: "Dragonzord!" *Zack: "Mastodon!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Trini: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" All: "YEAH!!" *Jason: "We're ready to morph into Action!" *Tommy: "Six, Working to together to fight evil!" *Zack: "..... And stop Rita!" *Billy: ".....And all her menacing monsters!" *Trini: "....From destroying our Planet Earth!" *Kimberly: "......And ruling the Universe with evil!" *Jason: "Look out Rita we're not backing down, we're the......!" All: "POWER RANGERS!!" Season 2 Roll Call Team-Morph 2: Tommy: "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" *Tommy: "Tigerzord!" *Adam: "Mastodon!" *Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" *Billy: "Triceratops!" *Aisha: "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" *Rocky: "Tyrannosaurus!" All: "POWER RANGERS!!" Season 3 Roll Call Team-Morph 3: Tommy: "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" *Tommy: "White Ranger Power!" *Adam: "Black Ranger Power!" *Kimberly/Kat: "Pink Ranger Power!" *Billy: "Blue Ranger Power!" *Aisha: "Yellow Ranger Power!" *Rocky: "Red Ranger Power!" All: "POWER RANGERS!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 4: "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: *Delphine: "And now....IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" *Delphine: "White Aquitar Ranger power!" *Corcus: "Black Aquitar Ranger power!" *Cestro: "Blue Aquitar Ranger power!" *Tideus: "Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!" *Aurico: "Red Aquitar Ranger power!" *Aurico: "Rangers of Aquitar, Full power!" *All: "POWER OF WATER, POWER OF LIGHT, POWERS UNITE!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Time for Aquitar Ranger Power!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 3: "Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" Power Rangers Zeo Roll Call Team-Morph: "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!" *Kat: "Zeo Ranger I: Pink!!" *Tanya: "Zeo Ranger II: Yellow!!" *Rocky: "Zeo Ranger III: Blue!!" *Adam: "Zeo Ranger IV: Green!!" *Tommy: "Zeo Ranger V: Red!!" *Jason: "Gold Ranger Power!" *All: "POWER RANGERS ZEO!!" Power Rangers Turbo Roll Call Team-Morph (1st team):"SHIFT INTO TURBO!!" *Tommy: "RED LIGHTNING TURBO POWER! TURBO UP!!" *Justin: "MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER! TURBO UP!!" *Adam: "DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER! TURBO UP!!" *Tanya: "DUNE STAR TURBO POWER! TURBO UP!!" *Kat: "WIND CHASER TURBO POWER! TURBO UP!!" Roll Call Team-Morph (2nd team):"SHIFT INTO TURBO!!" *All: "Alright! POWER RANGERS TURBO!!" Power Rangers In Space Roll Call Team-Morph:"LET'S ROCKET!!" *Andros: "POWER RED!!" *Carlos: "POWER BLACK!!" *TJ: "POWER BLUE!!" *Ashley: "POWER YELLOW!!" *Cassie: "POWER PINK!!" *Andros: "Alright Guys, Let's bring it together!" *All: "POWER RANGERS POWER UP!!" *Zhane: "No more clowning around! POWER SILVER!!" Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Roll Call Team-Morph:"GO GALACTIC!!" Mike's Morph:"MAGNA POWER!!" *Leo: "GALAXY RED!!" *Damon: "GALAXY GREEN!!" *Kai: "GALAXY BLUE!!" *Maya: "GALAXY YELLOW!!" *Kendrix/Karone: "GALAXY PINK!!" *Mike: "MAGNA DEFENDER!!" Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Roll Call Team-Morph: "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!!" Ryan's Morph:"TITANIUM POWER!!" *Carter: "Red Ranger Rescue ready!" *Chad: "Blue Ranger Rescue ready!" *Joel: "Green Ranger Rescue ready!" *Kelsey: "Yellow Ranger Rescue ready!" *Dana: "Pink Ranger Rescue ready!" *Ryan: "Titanium Ranger Rescue ready!" Power Rangers Time Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!!" Quantum Roll Call Morph: "QUANTUM POWER!!" *Wesley: "TIME FORCE RED!!" *Katie: "TIME FORCE YELLOW!!" *Lucas: "TIME FORCE BLUE!!" *Trip: "TIME FORCE GREEN!!" *Jen: "TIME FORCE PINK!!" *Eric: "QUANTUM RANGER!!" *All: "POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!!" Power Rangers Wild Force Roll Call Team-Morph:"WILD ACCESS!! HA!!" *Cole: "Blazing Lion!" *Taylor: "Soaring Eagle!" *Max: "Surging Shark!" *Danny: "Iron Bison!" *Alyssa: "Noble Tiger!" *Merrick: "Howling Wolf!" *Cole: "GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH, UNITED WE ROAR!! POWER RANGERS.....!!" *All: "....WILD FORCE!!" Power Rangers Ninja Storm Wind Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!! HA!!" *Shane: "POWER OF AIR!!" *Tori: "POWER OF WATER!!" *Dustin: "POWER OF EARTH!!" Thunder Rangers Roll Call Team-Morph: "THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!! HA!!" *Hunter & Blake: "POWER OF THUNDER!!" Samurai Roll Call Morph: "SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM!! HA!!" *Cam: "GREEN SAMURAI POWER!! SAMURAI RANGER, FULL POWER!!" Ninja Storm Rangers Roll Call Team 2: *Shane: "POWER OF AIR!!" *Tori: "POWER OF WATER!!" *Dustin: "POWER OF EARTH!!" *Hunter: "CRIMSON THUNDER!!" *Blake: "NAVY THUNDER!!" *Cam: "SAMURAI POWER!!" *All: "NINJA STORM!!" Power Rangers Dino Thunder Roll Call Team-Morph:"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!! HA!!" '''White Ranger Morph:"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!!"' *Conner: '"Tyranno Power! RED RANGER!!"' *Ethan: '"Tricera Power! BLUE RANGER!!"' *Kira: '"Ptera Power! YELLOW RANGER!!"' *Tommy: '"Brachio Power! BLACK RANGER!!"' *Trent: '"Drago Power! WHITE RANGER!!"' *All: '"DINO RANGERS!!" ' Power Rangers S.P.D. Roll Call Team-Morph: '"SPD EMERGENCY!!"' *Jack: '"ONE! SPD RED RANGER!!"' *Sky: '"TWO! SPD BLUE RANGER!!"' *Bridge: '"THREE! SPD GREEN RANGER!!"' *Z: '"FOUR! SPD YELLOW RANGER!!"' *Sydney: '"FIVE! SPD PINK RANGER!!"' *All: '"Rangers ready! SPACE PATROL DELTA, DEFENDERS OF EARTH!!"' *Doggie: '"Defender of the galaxy! SPD SHADOW RANGER!!"' *Sam: '''Force from the future! SPD OMEGA RANGER!!"' *Kat: "SPD KAT RANGER!!" *Nova: Force from the future! SPD NOVA RANGER!!" SWAT Team Roll Call Team-Morph: "READY! SPD SWAT MODE!!" *Jack: "Special Weapons and Tactics! SWAT MODE RED!!" *Sky: "SWAT MODE BLUE!!" *Bridge: "SWAT MODE GREEN!!" *Z: "SWAT MODE YELLOW!!" *Sydney: "SWAT MODE PINK!!" *All: "SPD SWAT!!" Power Rangers Mystic Force Roll Call Team-Morph: "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!!" ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") *Xander: "Strong as tree, GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Vida: "Ever-changing at the wind, PINK MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Madison: "Fluid as the sea, BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Chip: "Fast as Lightning, YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Nick: "Fearsome/Forceful as Fire, RED MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Daggeron: "Power of the Sun, SOLARIS KNIGHT!!" *Udonna: "Flurry of Snow, WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!!" *Leanbow: "Burning Heart of Fire! WOLF WARRIOR, DEFENDER OF TRUTH!!" *All: "We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all time. POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!!" Legendary Warriors Roll Call Team-Morph: "LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!!" ("Galwit Mysto Neramax") *Xander: "Element of Earth! GREEN LEGEND WARRIOR!!" *Vida: "Element of Wind! PINK LEGEND WARRIOR!!" *Madison: "Element of Water! BLUE LEGEND WARRIOR!!" *Chip: "Element of Lightning! YELLOW LEGEND WARRIOR!!" *Nick: "Element of Fire! RED LEGEND WARRIOR!!" *All: "We call fourth the magic! MYSTIC FORCE LEGEND WARRIORS!!" Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Roll Call Team-Morph: "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!!" *Mack: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! RED RANGER!!" *Will: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLACK RANGER!!" *Dax: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! BLUE RANGER!!" *Ronny: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! YELLOW RANGER!!" *Rose: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! PINK RANGER!!" *Tyzonn: "KICK INTO OVERDRIVE! MERCURY RANGER!!" *All: "CALL TO ADVENTURE! POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!!" Power Rangers Jungle Fury Roll Call Team-Morph: "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!!" *Casey: "With the strength of a Tiger! JUNGLE FURY RED RANGER!!" *Lily: "With the speed of a Cheetah! JUNGLE FURY YELLOW RANGER!!" *Theo: "With the stealth of a Jaguar! JUNGLE FURY BLUE RANGER!!" *RJ: "With the courage of a Wolf! JUNGLE FURY WOLF RANGER!!" *Dominic: "With the power of a Rhino! JUNGLE FURY RHINO RANGER!!" *Bat Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Bat! JUNGLE FURY BAT RANGER!!" *Shark Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of a Shark! JUNGLE FURY SHARK RANGER!!" *Elephant Spirit Ranger: "With the spirit of an Elephant! JUNGLE FURY ELEPHANT RANGER!!" *Jarrod: "With the spirit of the mighty lion! BLACK LION WARRIOR!!" *Camille: "With the cunning of a chameleon! GREEN CHAMELEON WARRIOR!!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!!" Jungle Masters Roll Call Team-Morph: "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!!" *Casey: "Spirit of the Tiger, full fury! JUNGLE MASTER RED RANGER!!" *Lily: "Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury! JUNGLE MASTER YELLOW RANGER!!" *Theo: "Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury! JUNGLE MASTER BLUE RANGER!!" *All: "We summon the Animal Spirits from within! POWER RANGERS JUNGLE FURY!!" Power Rangers RPM Roll Call Team-Morph: "RPM! GET IN GEAR!!" *Scott: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER RED!" *Flynn: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER BLUE!" *Summer: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER YELLOW!" *Ziggy: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER GREEN!" *Dillon: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER BLACK!" *Gem: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER GOLD!" *Gemma: "GET IN GEAR! RPM RANGER SILVER!" *All: "POWER RANGERS RPM!!" Power Rangers Samurai Roll Call Team-Morph: "Samuraizer! GO GO SAMURAI!!" Antonio's Morph: "Samurai Morpher! GOLD POWER!!"" *Jayden: "Red Ranger, ready!" *Kevin: "Blue Ranger, ready!" *Mia: "Pink Ranger, ready!" *Mike: "Green Ranger, ready!" *Emily: "Yellow Ranger, ready!" *Antonio: "Gold Ranger, ready!"' *All: "RANGERS TOGETHER, SAMURAI FOREVER!!" Power Rangers Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! GO GO MEGAFORCE!!" Robo Knight Morph: "Change Card! ACTIVATE!!" *Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!" *Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!" *Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!" *Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!" *Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!! POWER RANGERS... MEGAFORCE!! GO GO MEGAFORCE!!" *Robo Knight: "I am Robo Knight! Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth!" Ultra Megaforce Roll Call Team-Morph: "MEGAFORCE ULTRA MODE ACTIVATE!!" *Troy: "Storm Power! ULTRA MEGAFORCE RED!!" *Emma: "Wind Power! ULTRA MEGAFORCE PINK!!" *Jake: "Rock Power! ULTRA MEGAFORCE BLACK!!" *Gia: "Jungle Power! ULTRA MEGAFORCE YELLOW!!" *Noah: "Wave Power! ULTRA MEGAFORCE BLUE!!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!! MEGAFORCE ULTRA MODE!!" Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Troy: "Let's Power up!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "SUPER MEGA MODE!!" *Troy: "SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!!" *Noah: "SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!!" *Gia: "SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!!" *Jake: "SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!!" *Emma: "SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!!" *Orion: "SUPER MEGAFORCE SILVER!!" *All: "EARTH's DEFENDERS, NEVER SURRENDER!!" Roll Call Team-Morph 2: Legendary Mode: LEGENDARY RANGER MODE... Power Rangers Dino Charge *Tyler: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: "DINO CHARGER READY! ENERGIZE! HA!! UNLEASH THE POWER!" *Tyler: '''"Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red!"'' *Chase: "Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black!" *Koda: "Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue!" *Riley: "Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green!" *Shelby: "Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink!" *Ivan: "Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold!" *Kendall: "Plesiosaur! Power Ranger, Purple!" *Prince Phillip III: "Pachysaur! Power Ranger, Graphite!" *James: "Ankylosaur! Power Ranger, Aqua!" *Zenowing: "Titanosaur! Power Ranger, Silver!" *All: "DINOSAUR MIGHT, READY TO FIGHT!! POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE!!"